1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relatives to a carrying trailer and, more particularly, to a carrying trailer for use with bicycles that can be made into a compact size to reduce space taken by it for convenience and ease of storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional carrying trailer for use with bicycles includes a container for receiving objects like goods or baggage, two wheels separately mounted at two lateral sides and near the rear of the container, and a connecting member with one end thereof coupled to the front of the container. The other end of the connecting member is adapted to be coupled to a rear wheel or a backseat of a bicycle, such that the conventional carrying trailer and the bicycle are linked. In use, the container of the conventional carrying trailer can be pulled behind the bicycle to move along a road with the wheels turning. Hence, a load of objects that the bicycle can carry is increased.
Nevertheless, said conventional carrying trailer for use with bicycles has several drawbacks. For example, the container generally is selected from a large box or a frame made of plural rods, whose shape and size are fixed. And thereby, the container can not be made into a compact size to reduce space taken by the conventional carrying trailer for use with bicycles, so that inconvenience of putting the conventional carrying trailer away in a place or transporting the conventional carrying trailer is caused. Hence, there is a need for an improvement over the conventional carrying trailer for use with bicycles.